<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bucky Barnes, Princess in Shining Armor by Gavilan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474305">Bucky Barnes, Princess in Shining Armor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan'>Gavilan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Games, Gen, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavilan/pseuds/Gavilan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky used to be a Hydra assassin. He much prefers being Morgan's Princess-Knight-Uncle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bucky Barnes, Princess in Shining Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Bucky Barnes Bingo<br/>Title: Bucky Barnes, Princess in Shining Armor<br/>Creator: Gavilan<br/>Square Filled: B5 - AU: Spy, secret agent, assassin, or hit man<br/>Relationship: Bucky &amp; Morgan<br/>Major tags: fluff, playing<br/>Summary: Bucky used to be a Hydra assassin. He much prefers being Morgan's Princess-Knight-Uncle.<br/>Word count: 100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, Uncle Bucky, you have to move your sword like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Morgan made a wild slashing movement with her stick, then looked at Bucky. He obligingly sliced his own stick through the air, wincing as the movement went against all his former-assassin instincts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan grinned. “Perfect! Now you’re ready to attack the dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky frowned. “I thought I was the princess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are! You’re a princess in shining armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t princesses get rescued from dragons?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morgan rolled her eyes. “Princesses don’t need to be rescued, they have armor!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course,” Bucky agreed. “So, Your Highness, where is this dragon?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>